finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingus/Other appearances
As a member of the Final Fantasy III remake cast, Ingus has made several key appearances alongside the other three Warriors of Light within the series as a whole. The following is a list of Ingus' roles in other works. Series appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As a downloadable outfit, Onion Knight's bonus DLC outfit "Ingus" is composed of Ingus's Onion Knight, Sage, and Ninja class appearances. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Ingus Illust.png|Ingus's illustration. PFF Ingus.png|Ingus's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ingus appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Brawler - Ingus SR.png|Brawler (SR). FFAB Heatra - Ingus SR.png|Heatra (SR). FFAB Icen - Ingus SR.png|Icen (SR). FFAB Zeus's Wrath - Ingus SR.png|Zeus's Wrath (SR). FFAB Brawler - Ingus SR+.png|Brawler (SR+). FFAB Heatra - Ingus SR+.png|Heatra (SR+). FFAB Icen - Ingus SR+.png|Icen (SR+). FFAB Zeus's Wrath - Ingus SR+.png|Zeus's Wrath (SR+). FFAB Black Hole - Ingus SSR.png|Black Hole (SSR). FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus SSR.png|Flame Burst (SSR). FFAB Guiding Swipe - Ingus SSR.png|Guiding Swipe (SSR). FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus SSR+.png|Flame Burst (SSR+). FFAB Guiding Swipe - Ingus SSR+.png|Guiding Swipe (SSR+). ;Legend Cards Ingus I Brigade.png|Ingus I (SR). Ingus II Brigade.png|Ingus II (SR). Ingus III Brigade.png|Ingus III (SR). Ingus IV Brigade.png|Ingus IV (SR). FFAB Advance - Ingus Legend SR.png|Advance (SR). FFAB Blizzard - Ingus Legend SR.png|Blizzard (SR). FFAB Advance - Ingus Legend SR+.png|Advance (SR+). FFAB Blizzard - Ingus Legend SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). FFAB Firaga - Ingus Legend SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus Legend SSR.png|Flame Burst (SSR) FFAB Firaga - Ingus Legend SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus Legend SSR+.png|Flame Burst (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Ingus appears in several character cards in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Dark Knight N I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank N Dark Knight card. FF3 Scholar I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank N Scholar card. FF3 Black Mage F Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank N Black Mage card. FF3 Viking N I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank N Viking card. FF3 Thief R L Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank R Thief card. FF3 Black Belt R F Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank R Black Belt card. FF3 Sage R I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank R Sage card. FF3 Knight R I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank R Knight card. FF3 Summoner (Ingus) R I Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank R Summoner card. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ingus is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Lake Dohr in the line of Core Dungeons. ;Assessment Ingus is a Warrior of Light. Appearing as a Knight, his combat role is Physical Defense. With Ingus, what the player sees is exactly what the player gets: a noble Knight with top-tier Defense as well as decent HP and Attack stats. He is also a solid support character, as many of his skills are used in giving his allies an advantage over the enemy or in the role of a tank. However, he is especially tough to acquire through the course of a normal game, so if one holds a Soul of a Hero, Ingus could be an investment well-made. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Ingus can use White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 4, Support abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Defend, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segments grants the user with Protect and Shell. ;Equipment Ingus can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, and hammers. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Memoria of the Warriors of Light Event.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Ingus Knight sprites.png|Set of Ingus's Knight sprites. FFRK Ingus MC.png|Ingus's Memory Crystal. FFRK Ingus MCII.png|Ingus's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Ingus MCIII.png|Ingus's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Tour de Force Icon.png|Icon for Tour de Force. FFRK Secrets of Sasune Icon.png|Icon for Secrets of Sasune. FFRK Tour de Force.png|Tour de Force. FFRK Secrets of Sasune.png|Secrets of Sasune. FFRK Aegis Form Icon.png|Icon for Aegis Form. FFRK Titan Drive Icon.png|Icon for Titan Drive. FFRK Aegis Form.png|Aegis Form. FFRK Titan Drive.png|Titan Drive. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ingus appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. His job is Red Wizard. His trust mastery reward is Letters and Arms. He possesses the special abilities MAG +20%, HP +20%, ATK +20%, Convert and Full Break. He possesses the magics Cure, Aero, Sleep, Fire, Blind, Silence, Cura, Aerora, Fira, Curaga and Esuna. His limit burst is Faithful Heart. FFBE 326 Ingus.png|No. 326 Ingus (★3). FFBE 327 Ingus.png|No. 327 Ingus (★4). FFBE 328 Ingus.png|No. 328 Ingus (★5). FFBE Ingus animation.gif| FFBE Ingus animation2.gif| FFBE Ingus animation3.gif| FFBE Ingus animation4.gif| FFBE Ingus animation5.gif| FFBE Ingus animation6.gif| FFBE Ingus animation7.gif| FFBE Ingus animation8.gif| FFBE Ingus animation9.gif| FFBE Faithful Heart.gif|Faithful Heart limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ingus appears in a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with numerous cards. 1-043c Devout TCG.png|Devout trading card (Ice). 1-047c - Summoner TCG.png|Summoner trading card (Ice). 1-048c Dark Knight TCG.png|Dark Knight trading card (Ice). 2-017c Scholar TCG.png|Scholar trading card (Ice). IngusSage TCG.png|Sage trading card (Ice). IngusBard TCG.png|Bard trading card (Ice). IngusThief TCG.png|Thief trading card (Wind). IngusBlackBelt TCG.png|Black Belt trading card (Earth). IngusEvoker TCG.png|Evoker trading card (Earth). IngusGeomancer TCG.png|Geomancer trading card (Earth). Ingus-TradingCard.jpg|Freelancer trading card (Earth). IngusRanger TCG.png|Ranger trading card (Earth). IngusBlackMage TCG.png|Black Mage trading card (Earth). IngusEvoker2 TCG.png|Evoker trading card (Earth). IngusEvoker3 TCG.png|Second Evoker trading card (Earth). IngusMonk TCG.png|Monk trading card (Earth). IngusOnionKnight TCG.png|Onion Knight trading card (Earth). IngusMagus TCG.png|Magus trading card (Thunder). IngusWarrior TCG.png|Warrior trading card (Thunder). IngusNinja TCG.png|Ninja trading card (Thunder). IngusKnight TCG.png|Knight trading card (Aqua). IngusViking TCG.png|Viking trading card (Aqua). IngusRedMage TCG.png|Red Mage trading card (Fire). Ingus TCG.png|Freelancer (Earth). ''Triple Triad Ingus appears on a Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 044a Ingus.png|Ingus 034a Ingus.png|Ingus 039a Black Belt.png|Ingus as a Black Belt 028a Monk.png|Ingus as a Monk 031a Bard.png|Ingus as a Bard 041a Summoner.png|Ingus as a Summoner 022a Scholar.png|Ingus as a Scholar 040a Sage.png|Ingus as a Sage 047a FFIII Illustration.png|Ingus with Luneth, Arc and Refia Guest appearances To date, Ingus does not have any key guest appearances in other Square Enix series. Allusions in other media Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy III